Mirror Images
by Puff the Magic Dragon567
Summary: Envy may be a sin, but hope isn't, and nothing has stopped her hoping that one day he will realise and return the feeling that she holds most dear, granting her a true reason for existence. ::Valentines Oneshot::Touya and the Mirror...::


**_"Mirror Images"_** _by VividEbony_

_K _

_

* * *

_

**_Challenge 3_**_ - Write a Valentines oneshot: Any coupling._

_for Hanna._

**_A/n: _**_Eugh...tired. I don't feel this came out right, but then again, I've been wrong when I've said that before! Spellchecked and stuff. So if you don't like the spellings, (I don't like some of them!) blame Microsoft Word 2003.__

* * *

_

"But it's Valentines Day!" Syaoran moaned, "We should spend it together!"

Sakura stood insistently by the school gates, "But I promised Touya..."

"Come on! Please!"

"But-"

"I've got a surprise for you."

"Hoe...Okay."

The wind picked up momentarily as Sakura raised the pendant form her neck, summoning her power, "MIRROR!"

An identical, auburn haired, emerald eyed, even complete with matching school uniform stood in front of Sakura smiling.

"I need you to wait here for Touya and go shopping with him...please."

The girl nodded with a broader beam, standing to attention in front of the gates.

"Okay. Ready?"

Syaoran grinned, "Yeah! Let's go!" He said, grabbing Sakura's arm and almost dragging her away down the path, "Don't worry. You'll love it."

Touya rounded the corner moments after the couple had disappeared from sight, smiling at the person at the gate, then pausing for a moment.

"Hiya!" Mirror beamed, waving energetically.

Touya frowned for a moment, before relaxing suddenly, "Oh, it's you again."

The card jumped, staring blankly at the boy, how did he manage it? Every time.

"Guess she's gone of with that twerp he growled," His fists clenching tightly around the thin air, "But there's nothing I can do now...maybe later...yes..." He smiled at the blank looking duplicate, "Guess I'll have to take you out to dinner instead, what do you say?"

A broad smile crossed the innocent face, "Sure!"

He held out his arm, and she grabbed onto it, clinging tight to his side, happiness growing by the second.

_I cherish these moments, as we stroll slowly down the traffic less streets, couples indulging in fancy food, expensive jewelry. It makes me realize, I'm jealous. Jealous of those people with bodies; i'm nothing but a copy-cat, a cheap trick used to hide the truth._

Touya picked up his menu and sat himself down at a table for to, the mirror sliding in opposite.

"What would you like then?" His menu ,the only thing stopping him from seeing the bright red cheeks on the card's face.

Her hands ran through her auburn locks of hair as her eyes hesitantly skimmed the menu, she pointed timidly at a milkshake.

He laughed, "I hope you're gonna have more than that! You don't want to starve!" He waved his arm, attracting a waitress' attention, he pointed at his menu, "Two please."

_There's something about him that makes him so special, I'm surprised nobody seems to notice: but he is without a doubt the kindest person I've met._

Touya smiled sheepishly, "Relax, Sakura asked you to do this, you may as well enjoy it."

She nodded, staring in awe as a bowl of noodles was placed in front of her.

"Try it," Touya nodded towards the bowl, raising his own pair of chopsticks to his mouth and engulfing the noodles on the end: the mirror copied.

She paused for a moment with a blank expression on her face, the deep emerald eyes pooled over with thought, but soon they flooded with joy as another broad smile reached her face.

"See."

She nodded, returning her chopsticks for more.

Within just a couple of minutes, both bowls were empty, both sets of chopsticks balanced on the edge, and the two owners sitting in a comfortable silence, their stomachs content.

_He doesn't have to say a word to make me happy, just his presence seems to soothe my aching heart. A smile is all I need to warm my entire body from head to toe._

"Let's go!" Touya smiled once more, dropping some coins on the table and holding the door open. The days were still short, and cold. The cool twilight air complemented the words warm thoughts, and soothed the tired bodies.

The temperature dropped with the light and soon, the air you breathed played at the back of your throat, and floated off in gentle clouds of mist as pools of water hardened on the floors and the grass turned a ghostly white.

The pair's heart leapt as the Kinomoto residence came into sight, a chance for relaxation...warm relaxation.

The mirror curled herself up in an armchair, serenely observing Touya, whose focus was on the television. His ear twitched, picking up the sounds of rustlings, and scraping through his sensitive ears. He looked across to the girl, "Guess you better get going. I don't want'a get you in trouble or anything," he produced a genuine smile, one more dazzling than all the prior ones put together, one that could take her breathe away, "I'll see you soon no doubt."

_My heart goes crazy every time I see him, I yearn for the moments when I am called, to spend time with him, and each time I yearn to stay with him, I long to be gifted a body and to be able to spend my life by his side. It's not his looks that attract me, I'm not shallow. It's not his love, he shows it little. But the way he makes me feel, the way he speaks to me the way he treats me...he makes me feel I have reached my dream; he makes me feel human._

_Forever I will remember him, in mind and soul, it's not his looks, but his heart. That is why, he will always be my valentine._

_

* * *

_

**A/n:** I know, quite risky...but who cares. I liked the idea...I just don't think I presented it as well as it should have been!


End file.
